This application relates to metering fluid from a fluid motor and pump combination.
Many types of pumps have been developed for different applications. One type pump, which may be utilized to move a harsh fluid, is a peristaltic pump. In a common peristaltic pump, a rotor carries a plurality of rollers, which are moved along a tube. A fluid to be moved is received in the tube. The rollers pinch the tube and as they rotate along the tube, they move the fluid from an inlet to an outlet.
It has also been proposed to utilize a peristaltic system such as described above, but in a reverse operation as a motor. However, a peristaltic motor has never been proposed to drive a peristaltic pump.
Again, many systems utilize pumps. One such system is a urine treatment system for use on a spacecraft. In such a system, the water in the urine must be purified for reuse. It is known to deliver urine into a container. The urine is mixed with a quantity of water and an acid. This is part of the treatment for separating the water from the urine such that it can be reused.
Systems for moving the water and metering the acid are somewhat complicated.
Of course, there are other applications for a system to meter two fluids to mix.